


An Enterprising Solution.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Pre-Relationship, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: What would Jim Kirk wish for most at Christmas?A kiss from Doctor McCoy, naturally!





	An Enterprising Solution.

It's Christmas Eve aboard The Enterprise.

As the crew prepares for a party to celebrate the seasonal festivities, Captain Kirk returns to his cabin and requests Doctor McCoy's presence on a sudden medical occurance.

Bones arrives swiftly swooshing in, Hypo in hand ready for urgent action.

He anxiously approaches Jim reclining on the bed. "What the hell's wrong Jim? You seemed perfectly fine earlier."

Jim, appearing to be breathing irrationally, grabbed Bones's arm pulling him closer. "Bones...Bones...my heart...it's beating so fast...here, feel."

Jim placed Bones's hand on his chest.

"Hmm well I can certainly feel an irregular powerfull pounding Jim."

Jim spoke quietly. "Bones, can I check out yours for you too?."

"Damn it Jim! What the hells goin' on here? You're acting pretty darn strangely tonight."

"Bones...Bones...my heart rate always shoots up sky-high when you're near me!"

Bones beamed enthusiastically. "All right Jim-boy, you got me, I get it! You can be such an annoyin' infant at times. I'm really embarassed now. Ahem so Jim what do suggest I erm perscribe to relieve your present condition of these, un-usual symptoms?"

Jim smiled provocatively, as he pulled Bones down even closer still over him. "Only your lips Bones'y. C'mere and medicate me Doctor McCoy!"

"Er well you ARE the Captain, and this is one order I'm more than happy to carry out. Merry Christmas Jim Darlin'...

The End.


End file.
